


Realize Love and...

by KitagawaKenta



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Pegging, Super sexxxy fanfic, Voyeurism, creative spellingg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitagawaKenta/pseuds/KitagawaKenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after you realize love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize Love and...

Realize Love and Fuck  
BY: Twisted Kenta

 

One day Kenta was upset because the other boys were leaving him out of something they were doing they said he couldn't participate. He didn't kno wat it was maybe it waz something like Kazu and Henry wuld beat up Takato he didn't kno but waz no happy ne way. Poor Kenta.

Then he saw something!!! It was Rika, she was all alone. He used 2 have a crush on her be4 he found out wat a bitch she was. But still he culdn't help but watching when she took off her clothing and was naked and mastrabating!!! It made him hot he couldn't help it. Kenta waz thinking it was too bad Rika was a bitch and hated him otherwise he wuld want to fuck her!!

N e way then Rika gots her cloths back on and then was about to walk away when she turned around. And started walking back to where Kenta was hiding! Then she said "I know you were watching Kenta."!!!!!!!!!!

Kenta fell back he was surprised. He didn't mean to watch but he couldn't help it. Then Rika says "If you were a real man you wuld have come over and helped me." WHOOOOA Rika questioning Kenta's manhood! "I think you have a lot to learn. I will teach you!!"

Okay now Kenta is under Rika's control hahahaha shuld we feel sorry for him? I don't know. "Wait Rika what are you doing??" Kenta asked.

"I am going to have sex with u,, u fool." Rika said.

"But we cant!!! It wuld be wrong! We don't even likes each other!!"

"But I do like u Kenta."

"Huh???"

"I like u better than any of the other boyz just sometimes you act dum around Kazu but ur cool when you're not around him. So just stay away from him and I will love you!!!"

"Wow Rika I love you too!! When ur not around Kazu."

"Cool letz kill Kazu later but now HAVE SEX."

"Yeah!!!" Kenta said.

So then Rika took off all of Kenta's clothing and he was naked HAHAHA. Then she started to touch his penis and asked him if that felt good. Kenta said yes it did, but then remembered something "Hey Rika, why aren't u naked yet?"

"Be patient, bitch!" Rika turned Kenta over and smacked his butt.

"Rika u are kinky." Kenta said.

"No I'm not u bitch I'm just smacking you for being a bad boy!"

"Oh ok whatever u say Rika I'm a very bad boy!!!"

"Yes u are now take off my shirt before I have to smack u again!!!" Rika said.

Kenta was feeling very very hot now and he did and then stared at Rika's boobs! Rika wasn't wearing a bra becase she doesn't like bras or something. Then Kenta was being really pervy and wanted to touch! Rika wouldn't let him she said "Not now you idiot! Take off the rest of my clothing, stupid!!!" So Kenta did and then they were both naked.

"I'm so hot Rika!" Kenta said as they lay down really close to each other. "How about I fuck you in the ass?"

"How about I fuck you in the ass?" Rika said then turned around.

"Huh? What r u talking about?? Please don't be mad at me!" Kenta said but then he heard something and then Rika turned around and was wearing a strap on. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kenta drolled and then said "O yes please fuck me in the ass Rika!"

"Do u have boobs Kenta?"

"No im not a chick!!!"

"Well then put these on u idiot!" Rika gave Kenta a set of fake boobs and oh boy u bet he put them on! Rika looked happy and then took out some lube and oiled him up good.

"Ooo Rika u make me HOT!" Kenta said.

"Shut up bitch." Rika said, then put her fake penis in between Kenta's butt checks. "I bet you want this!" she said.

"Yes! Yes I do! GIVE IT TO MEE!!!"

"Okay just be quiet bitch." Rika then pushed the penis into Kenta's asshole. Kenta was loving it.  
"Oooo." he said because he loved it so much. "Go faster!"

And then Rika did go faster and he loved it more and then cummed all over the ground. "Eww gross." Rika said.

"Well excuse me I bet that u cummed too."

"Yeah I did but ur gross damnit!!!"

"Sorry does this mean we can't fuck anymore?"

"No it means that we go take a bath u idiot!"

"O. O wait I kno what u mean!"

"Well good then!"

Then they went into the bath where Rika continued to fuck Kenta in the ass then Renamon came and watched without letting them know and then Kazu came and caught them. "HEY WHAT R U DOING?" Kazu yelled.

"What do U think we're doing u freak??" Rika said then picked up Kenta and dropped him on her strap on. Then Kenta cummed and it flew all over.

"I don't kno but u r naked and THAT LOOKS PAINFUL."

"Go away Kazu!" Kenta said.

"Shut up bitch I will talk. Kazu it is not painful now GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!!!"

Then Kazu ran away because he was afraid and Rika fucked Kenta more! He liked it! Then later they found out that Kazu Takato and Henry all fucked each other

The End!

O yeah maybe if u Rukato fans r nice I will do a qualaty Rukato sex fanfic too!!!


End file.
